A Reason For Living
by KiwiStar
Summary: **For Edgeismyhero1217** Millions of people go through life, hoping to find the one. The one they could spend their entire lives with. The one that gave them a reason for living.Features some of her OCs and Superstars like Jeff Hardy, Shane Helms,etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so Angel's birthday is a couple weeks away, but I couldn't wait to post this. And I wanted to do it before she updated You Are My Life...hee-hee. Anyway, I'm going to be posting more of her B-Day present as her birthday gets closer. This is Chapter One, song is Word's I Couldn't Say and the couple is John/Janie from You Are My Life. Enjoy, read and review:)**

* * *

Chapter One: Word's I Couldn't Say

Couple: John/Janie

_In a book- in a box- in the closet_

_In a line- in a song I once heard_

_In a moment on a front porch late one June_

_In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

She left him standing there on the front porch to his L.A. home, and the moment she left seemed to pass by so slowly. The voice in his head whispering for him to make the right choice, and say it.

_There it was at the tip of my fingers_

_There it was on the tip of my tongue_

_Here you were and I had never been that far _

_There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

Janie was everything he wanted and she was always right there, whenever he needed her; whenever he wanted her. Those three little words danced on the tip of his tongue, beckoning to come out, needing to come out. Ever since his breakup with Melina, he had never gotten to the point of wanting to say it. He had the opportunity weeks ago, hell, even _months_ ago.

_And I let it all slip away_

But being the opportunist was Adam Copeland's job. He had stood there and let her leave.

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

So now she was gone. Gone from his house, from anywhere he could see her, but she wasn't gone from his mind. Oh no, there was a heavy burden she left and he knew he probably wouldn't get a second chance. There was no one else to blame, but himself and he knew that. And now, he couldn't get those three words out of his head.

_Theres a rain that will never stop fallin_

_There a wall that I tried to take down_

_What I should have said just wouldnt pass my lips_

_So I held back and now we've come to this_

_And it's too late now_

His world was falling apart now. He couldn't get her out of his head. The California native had tried his best to break down the walls that he built around his heart when Melina left him. What he should've said wouldn't leave his lips, and now they were both heartbroken. All because he couldn't take that wall down and let the remedying words flow.

_Should of found a way to tell you how I felt_

_Now the only one I'm telling' is myself_

Now, as he realizes it, he really should've found a way to tell her. If only she didn't make him so…speechless. If only, if only, if only; those were the thoughts that plagued his mind. Now, the only one he was telling was himself, and as he stared out at the rising California sun, the words he should've said passed his lips.

"I love you, Janie."


	2. Just Friends

**Part Two of I think at least six or five, maybe more. Okay, I don't know much about Shelly, the only things I know are what is described in Friend or Foe, so this one may not be as great as the first, but I really hope you enjoy it. Song is Just Friends by, Frickin' A. Oh and I know Shelly and Shanny have never dated, but I did morph it to fit the song a bit better...lol. Read and review;) With love, Kiwi.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Just Friends; Frickin' A

Couple: Shannon/Shelly

_Here I go, Driving by your house_

_Might as well throw some rocks at your window_

_Yeah but you don't seem to care, or maybe your not there_

_Probably out with someone else tryin' to keep in on the down low_

Shannon sighed as he drove past Shelly's old house. She wasn't there, and he had grasped that fact a long time ago. She had moved to Florida for TNA, and left him in North Carolina. He had loved her, and had sold his heart to her. His knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel too hard. She was probably out with someone else, trying to hid the fact that she was a famous Knockout.

_Just so you know_

_I'm not taking this so well_

_Since I've been alone_

_I've learned how to... _

_Cuss you out in Japanese_

_Organize my DVDs _

_Play solitaire again...and I_

_Hear that your doing fine_

_Smiling all the time_

_But you really rub it in...when you say you're over me_

_And you wanna be...just friends_

He hadn't taken her leave very well, slinking into a small bout of depression and wondering what he should've done to keep her around. Since he had no one that captivated his heart for a while, he had woken his mind to new things.

Hell, since she left, he learned to cuss in Japanese. He had organized his DVDs, with help from Shane and Vio. Well, he and Shane wanted to organize it by cover art appeal, however, that didn't fly with Violet. She opted to organize them by title in alphabetical order. Then she smiled sweetly at Shane, so he had to agree with her. Nonetheless, they were organized. He even learned to play solitaire again, with _real_ cards.

Despite all his distractions, he still jumped Jeff when Jeff was home from TNA. He gave him the same answer every time. _She's doing fine, just being Shelly_. _Smiling all the time._ The last part was what stung him, did she not miss him in the least? How clueless could she be to not know how I felt? It was like she was rubbing it in.

Shannon frowned, he wanted something more; and she just wanted to be friends.

_Hey what about the promise that you made to me_

_That we'd always be together and you'd be there_

_Everyday I wake up_

_I found a box of notes you wrote_

_Each one signed with x and o's_

_And P.S. - like I love you we're never gonna break up_

Long ago, she promised she was never going to leave him, and she'd always be there for him. Everyday, he woke up thinking about how she said it, and a few months later, took off to TNA. He had even found a bunch of letters sent to him from her. Each saying how well she was doing, and how she had found a boyfriend and was thinking about getting serious with him.

_Just so you know_

_I'm not taking this so well_

_Now that I'm alone_

_I have time to_...

_Cuss you out in Japanese_

_Organize my DVDs_

_Smash my sister's violin...and I_

_Hear that your doing fine_

_Smiling all the time_

_But you really rub it in...when you say you're over me_

_And you wanna be...just friends_

Then, a short while later, he left the WWE too, and moved to TNA. As soon as he got there, he asked the Dudley's about her and they said she was out with a minor injury. When she had gotten back, the first thing she did was introduce him to her boyfriend, Alex Shelley. That was also the day he had decided to tell her he loved her.

_**Flashback**_

_**Shannon walked down the hall at a brisk pace. Shelly was returning tonight and he couldn't keep it in any longer. Luckily for him, he had just run into her.**_

"_**Shelly! How've you been? There's something I want to tell you…" He trailed off.**_

_**She grinned. "I'm great, there's something I need to tell you…You go first."**_

"_**No, ladies first." he smiled.**_

"_**Okay, Alex! Come here, there's somebody you have to meet." A man about my height came into view and put his arm around her waist. "Shannon, this is my boyfriend, Alex." She was gleeful as she leant up to kiss Alex's cheek. "So, what did you want to tell me?"**_

"_**Um." He sighed, brokenhearted. "Never mind, I forget anyways."**_

"_**Oh." She seemed puzzled, but brushed it off. "See you around, Shannon."**_

_**He turned in his resignation papers the next week. He just couldn't handle it anymore…**_

_**End Flashback**_

Shannon smirked at the memories. When he had gotten home that week, he was consoled by Violet, who was like a sister to him. Which is probably why she wasn't as pissed as she would've been had someone like Michelle McCool broken her new stereo in a fit of rage. At least he bought her a new one for her birthday…

_Here I go again..._

_I really miss you now it's time to_

_Beg pretty please I'm_

_Pouring on the cheese_

_My heart may never mend_

_And I've punched holes in all my walls_

_Closed down all the malls_

_Smashed my sisters violin...and_

What he really should've done was tell her in the first place, now his option were diminished to begging. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was beg. It was difficult, and he knew he'd never get over her, even though they never dated,a nd probably never will. His heart was permanently broken and all his pent up frustrations had been taken out on his walls. If he wanted to, he could play a very interesting game of 'Connect the Dots' with all the holes he put into them.

_I hung our picture by the bed_

_You're still living in my head_

_At least I can pretend...that you're not over me_

_Cause I can't be...Just Friends_

He hung a picture of him and her at Seaworld by his bed. He never wanted to go a day without seeing her, even if the closest he came was a long outdated picture. She may be residing in Florida, but she was living in his head. A sigh escaped his lips. Now he could only pretend that she was missing him terribly and the next time he opened the door, she'd be jumping into them. It was just so easy to explain, he just can't be just friends with her. Whether she knew it or not, whether she liked it or not; she was always going to mean more to him.


	3. Angel

**So as you know, this is a birthday present for Edgeismyhero1217, a.k.a Angel, for being a great beta reader and author, and for helping people out if they had questions. Thank you so much for all the help you've given me. Oh, before I forget, Violet Pierce belongs to Edgeismyhero1217, not me. The song used is Angel, by Amanda Perez. I just listened to the song and it made me think of Vio and Shane, lol. Enjoy chapter three of your birthday present, Angel!**

**I probably shouldn't be posting these so close together, but I felt a sudden, unberable urge to post another chapter and did so. I have a bundle of them so I should be good...lol. So sit back, read, review and enjoy:)**

Chapter One: Angel

_It's been five months since you went away_

_Left without a word and nothing to say _

_When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul _

_But it wasn't good enough for you, no _

_So I asked God _

Violet sighed as she gazed out into a starry night sky, reminiscing on the past few months. Five months, it had been exactly five months…or was it more? She had lost track, all she could say was that he had been gone for a long time and that he had left without an explanation to his actions. How could he have nothing to say? If anybody should be without words, it should be her. After all, she had put everything she could into her relationship with him, yet he cheated on her. Ever since then, she would silently pray…

_God send me an angel _

_From the heavens above_

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart _

_From being in love _

_'Cause all I do is cry_

_God send me an angel _

_To wipe the tears from my eyes _

She wanted an angel to save her. Like the angels you read about in books, or see in movies. A brilliant, golden force to heal her and renew her broken heart, make her forget the pain she ended up feeling every time she fell in love. All she did lately was cry, because everything was falling apart. Her family, her job, her love life, it was just too much for anyone to handle. Violet Pierce needed an angel to understand her and gently wipe the tears from her eyes.

_And I know it might sound crazy _

_But after all that I still love you _

_You wanna come back in my life_

_But now there is something I have to do_

_I have to tell the one that I once adored _

_That they can't have my love no more _

_Cause my heart can't take no more lies _

_And my eyes are all out of cries _

It might've sounded crazy, but somehow she still loved him. After everything he did to her, to her family; somehow she still loved him. That's why she hesitated when he asked her to marry him. Right there in front of millions of fans and the WWE Universe, in the middle of the ring, he dropped to one knee and whipped out a shiny ring.

For a few moments, she contemplated everything. Everything he did to her and all the pain that followed in the wake of his actions. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice told her to accept, but how could she? Then there was the other voice, the one that said that she'd end up in tears again, and if there was one thing she didn't want to do, it was cry.

That's why she drew a breath and spoke into the mike, making sure she was clear and blunt about it. "No." She may have adored him at one point in time, but it was time to let him, Matt Hardy, go. He couldn't break her heart anymore, she wouldn't let him.

_Now you had me on my knees _

_Begging God please to send you back to me _

_I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep _

_You made me feel like I could not breathe _

_Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch_

_And give you all my love_

_But you took my love for granted _

_Want my lovin' now _

_But you can't have it God _

Then there was the time before he tried to propose. The time where she was a mess, begging and pleading for him to realize that who he was with was a bad choice, that he belonged with her. She had lost motivation for everything, becoming a shell, she couldn't eat or sleep and he made her feel like she was slowly losing her breath. All she wanted was to feel his touch, the soft hands that would hold her and love her endlessly, and she wanted to give him her love in return.

He ended up taking everything he gave her for granted, and somewhere along the line he finally realized that he did want her. Matt Hardy was too late, she had moved on and wouldn't let him worm his way into her heart again.

_God send me an angel _

_From the heavens above _

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart _

_From being in love _

_'Cause all I do is cry _

_God send me an angel _

_To wipe the tears from my eyes _

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind and somebody rested their head on hers. "Hey, Tabby, what'cha doing out here? It's late, come to bed, darlin'." The sweet Southern accent melted her heart as she recognized his personal nickname for her.

"Just thinking." She replied, placing a her arms over his, holding him in place.

"May I ask what you're thinking about?"

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning up, she kissed him, a sweet tender kiss the was simply the definition of bliss. Pulling back, she smiled and gave him another little peck. "You and how you changed my life."

He smiled and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "Really?"

"Yes, I love you, Shane."

"I love you too, Vio." He leaned his head in and kissed her forehead.

Violet rested her head on his chest and inhaled his scent. Her prayers had been answered. She had her angel.

* * *

* * *


	4. I'm a Bitch

**So, this is the fourth part to this many part story. Yeah, even I don't know how many are going to be in this. It really depends on how many oneshot ideas I get...and how many songs I can find. Lol. Um, Jade belongs to Angel(Edgeismyhero1217) and Jade is the main character in the story It Had To Be You, I really recommend it. So far it's awesome and is one of her best works to date. Well,that's what I think...lol.**

**If this is the first chapter you're reading, this is a fewshot story for Angel's birthday. Angel's B-Day is still a couple weeks away, but since I didn't know how many I was going to do, I started early. Also, if this is your first chapter reading, go back and read the first three chapters...Lol. The song is I'm a Bitch by Meredith Brooks. I don't own the song, or any of the songs I've used so far...I think that's all for disclaimers and author's notes.**

**Sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Song: I'm a Bitch

Couple: Jade/Adam

_I hate the world today _

_You're so good to me _

_I know but I can't change _

_Tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel _

_Underneath innocent and sweet _

_Yesterday I cried _

_You must have been relieved to see the softer side _

_I can understand how you'd be so confused _

_I don't envy you _

_I'm a little bit of everything _

_all rolled into one _

Jade sighed and stared out the foggy window as Adam drove through the slick streets. It had stormed the night before and a light rain had literally washed over to today. All in all, it had been a bad day, the rainy weather didn't add to her mood. Quite frankly, she hated the world.

And Adam's the one that puts up with days like this. He looked at her like she was an angel, which she most definitely was not. He's so good to her, but she knows she can't change and when she told him this, he looked at her like she was innocent maybe even…sweet.

Yesterday, her guard had slipped and tears had rolled down her cheeks. It had been too hectic for her to even follow, and Jade was the tough one. Sighing again, she bit her lip. He must've been relieved that she actually had tear ducts. She understood why he'd feel that way, she was just a little bit of everything.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover _

_I'm a child, I'm a mother _

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint _

_I do not feel ashamed I'm your hell, I'm your dream _

_I'm nothing in between _

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

She may come off as bitchy, but she was also a lover. Adam's lover. At the moment, she had her mentor, who had become like a mother to her and she knew that someday, she'd be like that to another human being. Oh and she definitely could be hell in the ring, then suddenly become the loving girlfriend of Adam Copeland. A small chuckle escaped her lips, knowing that Adam wouldn't want it any other way.

_So take me as I am _

_This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man _

_Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous _

_and I'm going to extremes _

_tomorrow I will change _

_and today won't mean a thing _

He had taken her as she was, even if it did mean he'd have to be stronger. He'd have to be able to handle her on her worst days, like today…and yesterday. She just hoped that he knew that when she started to make _him_ nervous, and she was going to obscene extremes, that tomorrow she'd be a totally different person and today wouldn't mean anything.

_Just when you think you've got me figured out _

_the season's already changing _

_I think it's cool you do what you do _

_and don't try to save me _

Jade smirked. Usually whenever somebody thought they had her figured out, she was already changing. She just found it cool that he does what he does and doesn't spend every moment trying to save her. It was a nice….clash, she supposed. Two, independent forces colliding to co-exist.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease _

_I'm a goddess on my knees when you hurt, when you suffer _

_I'm your angel undercover _

_I've been numbed, I'm revived _

_can't say I'm not alive _

_You know I wouldn't want it any other way _

She was a bitch, a tease to the WWE Universe, but both she and Adam knew that if he were to be injured; she'd be the one freaking out and going through hell to make sure he was alright. He knew that she was there for him, like an angel undercover and he could tell her anything. To the WWE Universe, she could be described as _numb_, but Adam revived her spirits at the end of every day.

Speaking of Adam, he took her hand in his and sent her a smile. She smiled back.

She wouldn't have it any other way…


	5. All I Need

**Okay, here we go with another Shane/Vio one. Song is All I Need by Within Temptation. This entire fanfic is for Edgeismyhero1217, a.k.a Angel. She owns Violet Pierce and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight owns Carmichael Helms(Carmi) who makes a brief appearance in this chapter. Also, a special note to Angel, I truly hope that you and your family are doing well:)**

**Okay, disclaimers are done....now on with the Chapter!**

**Sit back, relax, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Song: All I Need; Within Temptation

Couple: Shane/Violet

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't I ever learn_

_I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to_

_Turn it around_

At the dance club, the DJ decided to slow it down a bit and instantly, Violet dragged Shane onto the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist as hers rested on his shoulders. She smiled sweetly at him, ever since the thing with Matt had been resolved, both couldn't be happier. Yet, Violet's mind was still clouded with a little doubt. A small, tiny part of her head was screaming 'he's like all the others. You thought Matt was different…' As time progressed, she shut the voice out.

Maybe she did have some, minor trust issues every now and then, but she was trying. She was trying to turn things around so she could be happy, so he could be happy.

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down_

_For all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now_

_Don't let it close_

They swayed to the soft music and peeking over his shoulder, she saw Carmi and John dancing off to the side. Leaning in closer, she rested her head on his chest and she felt his head slowly lower onto hers. She was surprised that he could still see her heart. He could still see her for who she truly was and that amazed her. Something about Shane just made everything make sense to her and all her troubles faded away when she was in his arms.

So she prayed he wouldn't be like all the others. She couldn't handle heartbreak anymore. What she really wanted and needed was someone to make her heart a better place. Someone to give her something to believe, a moment to look forward to. Violet prayed he wouldn't tear her down. After all, he opened the door for new possibilities for her, and she hoped he wouldn't let it close.

_I'm here on the edge again_

_I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step away_

_From turning around_

Matt had put her on the edge and she wished she could let it go. If she held onto their past, she knew she was just one step away from turning around and going back to it.

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embraceDon't tear me down_

_For all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down_

_What's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

As she danced with Shane, her thoughts flashed in her mind. She needed him to help her. She needed him to mend her heart and give her hope. She needed him to love and understand what was left of her. Shane pulled her in even closer and she melted into his embrace.

_I've tried many times but nothing was real_

_Make it fade away_

_Don't break me down_

_I want to believe that this is for real_

_Save me from my fear_

_Don't tear me down_

The doubting faded away when he kissed the top of her head. Now, Violet knew that he had saved her from her own fear. He made her believe that he was sure to stay, that he was the real thing. She knew he wasn't going to break her heart.

_Don't tear me down_

_For all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

The song came to a close and she wondered where the time went and how she even remembered to breath. Inhaling Shane's woodsy scent, she smiled and whispered. "Shane?"

"Yeah, Tabby?"

"Please don't tear me down, a-and please make my heart a better place. I need something to believe and I just can't handle anybody tearing downw whatever's left of my heart."

He stroked her hair and kissed her lips. "I'll be all you need."


	6. I'm Taking You With Me

**Okay, Angel owns Janie. This is also a part of Angel's birthday present which is a week or less away...Also the song used is I'm Taking You With Me by Relient K. I don't ownt he song either. So sit back, relax, read and review oh and most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

Song: I'm Taking You With Me; Relient K

Couple: John/Janie

_I made a habit_

_Of never making promises_

_That aren't easy to keep_

_And there you have it_

_But now I'll make you one that is_

_To keep you here with me_

Over the years, he had avoided making promises he knew would be hard to keep. Yet again, he had been recently seeing her alone because she couldn't go on the road with him. She didn't work in the WWE, like he did and it strained their relationship. Drawing in a deep breath, he knew that he had to make a promise. One that would take effort and all his heart.

_But as every second that goes by_

_I feel it's just a waste of time_

_If I'm not with you_

He knew that if she wasn't with him, it was a waste of time. All the autograph signings and photo shoots and everything just wasn't worth it if he didn't have her standing off to the side, smiling and cheering him on…

_If home is where the heart is_

_Then my home is where you are (my home is where you are)_

_But it's getting oh so hard_

_To spend these days_

_Without my heart_

When he gathered with his friends, and spoke about what they were missing while they were on the road. Many noted their families and their real homes and their hometowns. He chuckled, his home bounced around. His home was where his heart was, that was the saying, right? In that case, his home was where she was and where she was, wasn't with him. His friends had paused and looked at him, waiting for him to share.

"I miss my heart" He said softly.

_So I'm taking you with me_

_Anywhere that I_

_Could ever wanna be_

_For the rest of my life_

_I want you there with me_

_And if there ever comes a time_

_When I should have to leave_

_I hope you know that I_

_I'm taking you with me_

He wanted her there way too badly. For the rest of his life, he wanted her by his side. Sadly, he knew that wasn't happening. He was on the road, while she was at home. He only hoped that she knew that. Oh, he hoped she knew he wanted her here, the same way he knew she wanted him with her.

_And so I'm trying_

_To hold it all together and_

_Make it through the day_

_When I'm just dyin'_

_To drop it all and take your hand_

_So we can run away_

_from all the miles and the hours_

_That seem to endlessly devourThe time that I could be with you_

John Hennigan was dying to just forget about his career. To just drop everything and fly back to California; back to her. The sudden urge to run off from everything that took him away from her. All the miles that could separate them and the hours they'd spend apart could all be forgotten if he went on his whim. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't drop his job, that would upset his angel. If there was one thing he refused to do, it was upset or harm her in any way, shape, or form.

_Every second that goes by_

_Is one more second of my life_

_And it couldn't be more clear_

_That I would die without you here_

_And every second that goes by_

_Is one more second of my life_

_And it couldn't be more clear_

_I'm dying without you here_

_Yeah every second that goes by (yeah every second that goes by)_

It was just so frustrating for him, knowing that every second that passed was one more second without her. Sighing, he ran his hands over his face. He knew it was obvious, he was dying without her. Her face, her smile, her personality, _she_ was simply captivating.

That was when he couldn't take it anymore and asked Vince to give her a job with the WWE. He had to have her close to him, otherwise nothing made sense for him. Thankfully, the man agreed and gave her a spot on Creative. Never in his career had he been ecstatic with Creative, besides when they gave title shots. Now when he had to leave, he could bring her with him. Even if she hadn't gotten he job, he would've found a way.

_So I'm taking you with me_

_Anywhere that I_

_Could ever wanna be_

_For the rest of my life_

_I want you there with me_

_And if there ever comes a time_

_Where I should have to leave_

_I hope you know that I_

Finally, she was with him, cradled in his arms on the flight to another city. A smile stretched over his face for what seemed to be the billionth time that day. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered. "Anywhere that I could ever want to be, I want you there. If I should ever have to leave, I'd take you with me, Janie. Nothing could stop me, I just can't stand being away from you anymore."

If only he could see the small smile that had emerged on his girlfriend's face.

_I'm taking you with me_


	7. Little Moments

_**Okay, this fic is kind of twindling down...only a couple ones lef tnad I couple of them might be a tad late...Anyway, Vio belong sto Angel, who is the person this fic is for...The song is Little Moments by Brad Paisley and I think that's it...lol. Read and review, if you will be so kind:)**

* * *

_

Song: Little Moments; Brad Paisely

Couple: Vio/Shane

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard_

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word_

_And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into_

_But she covered her mouth and her face got red _

_And she just looked so darn cute_

_That I couldn't even act like I was mad_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_*Shane POV*_

I yawned as he watched a rerun of America's Best Dance Crew, feet outstretched onto the couch beside me. Putting my hands behind my head, I was just about to relax when a loud crash came from outside and I jumped to my feet. At the moment, the only person I knew that would be outside was Violet. She had said she was going to take the girls shopping and was taking my truck for 'comfort and space purposes'. Riiiight, she just wanted to jam to the new stereo I had put in there the other day…

Dashing outside, I was relieved to see that Vio was still in the driveway. She was scrunched up to the steering wheel, face flushed a deep scarlet as she let out a string of curse words. Glancing up, she saw me and covered her mouth. Stepping outside the vehicle, she sighed angrily and deftly kicked the wheel before I jogged over to her. Apparently, the trash can got in the way of her master exit. "Shane, I'm sorry about your truck…" She trailed off.

Was she expecting me to be mad? How could I even act like I was angry with how sweet and innocent she looked? I just chuckled and she glared at me. "Why the hell are you _laughing_?"

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday_

_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake_

_And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off_

_And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms_

_And I tried not to let her see me laugh_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

My mind shifted to last year on my birthday. Violet had spent the entire day fixing everything so it was perfect and surprised me with a surprise party. All our friends were there and it was perfect, until the smoke alarm started going off. We had to evacuate the entire house, and as soon as we get outside, Vio started freaking out. "My perfect cake, for you, Shane!" She was nearing tears until I held her in a hug, gently swaying back and forth, and kissing her head. It took everything inside of me to keep myself from laughing…

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me_

_And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be_

_It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plansWhen she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

I know Violet isn't perfect, but she tries so hard for me. Thank God she's not perfect, that would just be way too boring. I needed the extra spice she brings when she's screws something up. Like the one time we had to drive to the next city and because I had a headache and was driving, she decided to read the directions. Somehow, we ended up a good 5 hours away from where we should be, and are in the middle of nowhere. Again, Violet was angry at herself. I just smiled and brushed a lock of hair away from her face before taking her hand in mine.

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark_

_And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm_

_And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb_

_But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up_

_Yeah I live for little moments _

_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

A smile stretched over my face as I chuckled at the movie we were watching. It had been hours since this morning's truck incident and I had decided that it would be good for her to take her mind off of it. Suddenly, my arm fell asleep. "Shit." I mumbled and tried to move it. Glancing over at Violet, I sighed, seeing that she had fallen asleep.

God, it was starting to tingle now. I bit my lip and tried whispering to her. She didn't move. Great, I didn't want to wake her; she looked too beautiful and peaceful. If only the woman knew that every single day, she stole my heart again, and every single day, in went by unnoticed by her. Everything had fallen into place since we had gotten together and I smiled and tried to get as comfortable as I could. Tilting my head over, I kissed her forehead lightly. I lived for little moments like this.


	8. Who I Am Hate Who I've Been

_**Yay, I believe that this is the final chapter. Sorry if it focuses more on Matt, but it does fit in to Angel's story Friend or Foe/ You're the One...lol. This is for Angel, if you haven't read the previous chapters, or the summary...lol. Anyway, Angel owns Violet and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight owns Carmi, who is mentioned in this fic, so I feel like I should mention that in the dsiclaimer...woooooh.**_

_**Okay, now the song is Who I Am Hates Who I've Been, and a mini summary for this chapter is that Matt apologizes. And that's all i'm gonna say!lol. Enjoy an dplease review:)**_

* * *

I watched the proverbial sunrise

_Coming up over the Pacific and_

_You might think I'm losing my mind,_

_But I will shy away from the specifics...'cause I don't want you to know where I am_

_'cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state it's ever is no place to try and live my life._

It had been weeks since they've spoken and Matt Hardy was losing his mind. Ever since she had told him off in the ring, he had slowly, but surely, sunken into the background. He didn't want her, or anyone else to know where he was. Hell, they didn't know where he was anyway. At least that's the riddle they had told him. _They _being his friends. All of them. Their family had dropped into a bout of not speaking. Sighing, he twirled the spoon in his coffee.

Why did everybody think he was losing his mind? Especially her. Sure, most of what he had done was over-the-top. He shook his head, not wanting to recognize the specifics of the whole ordeal. It was healthier for his mind to just try and forget everything. He needed space, which is why he took so many weeks off. Besides, his heart was in the saddest state it had been in since Amy.

Matt's mind drifted to other things. Mainly her and how he was hurting her. His other thoughts were about how he was affecting their family. He was being an ass. Plain and simple. And he knew that this was no way to live his life. So why was he trying to?

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._

_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._

_Stop right there. Well I never should have said that_

_It's the very moment that_

_I wish that I could take back._

Sighing, he remembered how it all went downhill. The exact moment he lost everything was the night he first cheated on her. The lines he shouldn't have crossed. Betraying his brother, destroying his family, slowly picking it apart solely because he felt he needed to. He was selfish, arrogant, egotistical, bossy, and just…an ass. Looking back on it all, he wished he could take it all back. Then everyone would be happy, well mostly everyone.

_I'm sorry for the person I became._

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_'cause who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been._

He had evolved into a different person, a totally different person and maybe he was sorry for that. The person he had become hadn't been the greatest person. Maybe he wanted to change, living like this was beginning to get to be too much.

_I talk to absolutely no one._

_Couldn't keep to myself enough._

_And the things bottled inside have finally begun_

_To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

_I heard the reverberating footsteps_

_Synching up to the beating of my heart,_

_And I was positive that unless I got myself together,_

_I would watch me fall apart._

Taking a sip of his coffee, his face scrunched up. He must've been thinking too much to even remember that he had a cup of coffee in front of him. Not even bothering to dump the now-cold liquid, he pushed the cup as far away from him as possible. He hadn't even left his house yet, thankful that he had stocked up on groceries before he had left again. Matt made sure that he was keeping to himself. That way, what he said wouldn't affect anybody, because that's all it seemed he was doing these days; hurting the ones he should be holding close.

Or maybe that was his mistake in the first place; not talking enough about anything that went wrong in his life. He just let things pile up inside of him and every single time it began to overflow, his temper overflowed along with it and he found someone to take it out on. _Why does it always have to be someone I care about?_ He asked himself. Never had he been truly upset at the person he lashed out on. It was always the pressure building up until he couldn't take it anymore.

The last sound he had heard from his friends was the footsteps from when they had left his house last, all in a joyous mood, being the family they had always been. But that, had been weeks ago. His heart started mimicking the steady thumping of those footsteps echoing in his mind, and he could swear that that would be the last thing he'd ever hear from his friends unless he got himself together. Unless he picked himself up and tried to make things right, the only thing falling apart would be him…

_And I can't let that happen again_

_'cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state it's ever is no place to try and live my life._

He couldn't let that happen. Picking up the phone, he called Vince to let him know that he'd be at the next show and that he had to deliver a message. Vince agreed, just because he was glad to have one of his top men back in the game. Vince only asked him one question, and that was if he was okay.

Matt could only sigh and reply. "This is no place to live my life, I', determined to change that and make things right." He then hung up and began packing.

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_And who I am will take the second chance you gave me._

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_'cause who I've been only ever made me...So sorry for the person I became._

_So sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_'cause who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been._

That's why he stood in the ring that one Smackdown night. A microphone in his hand and he bgan to speak as the booing died down. "Hello, WWE Universe. You may be wondering why I'm here tonight, and you'll soon find out. I've been wrong to you all. Saying that none of you care about me. Obviously, a lot of you do and I've just been too much of an ass to recognize that fact. Over the years, I've had many outbursts and have taken those outbursts out on the ones I love. Whether it be my fans, or my family. I'm going to take that first step towards redemption and apologize to you, my fans who've carried me on throughout the years. You truly are the best fans an athlete could ask for."

He cleared his throat as the fans fell silent. "And without further ado, I'd like to apologize to my family. As you know, Jeff and my mother died when we were young and our dad had to take care of us. We lived off of what we did and we made it to the WWE. Along the way, I've acquired the best friends a man could ever ask for and they are my family. You all know who you are, so if you would please come out here, there's some things I need to say to you all."

Slowly, Jeff came out, followed by Shannon, Shane, Carmi, Violet, John M. Mike, and the rest of their family had gathered in front of the ring, staring quizzically at him. "I-I know you're all wondering why I'm apologizing. I know it's not exactly what I'm well-known for. I just wanted you all to know that I was wrong, dead wrong, to ever hurt any of you. I know sorry isn't going to cut it, but I'd like you to consider forgiveness. I want you all to know that it was never any of your guys' faults. I'm the one who lets his anger gets the best of him."

Matt waited for one of them to interrupt, but when silence came, he continued. "I guess I've really been mad at you guys whenever I have a major lash out it's just everything; all the pressure just gets too much for me to handle, and I end up exploding at you guys. You truly are the best in the world and it would be foolish of me to let you go. Who I am hates who I've been, and if you're willing to give me another chance, I will take it." He watched as his friends nodded and seemed to accept his long apology.

He was afraid of smiling, as if that could be interpreted as a sign of him being conceited again. "One person who probably deserves my apology more than most would have to be you; Violet Pierce."

Violet look up, shocked at the man. "W-what?" She asked.

"I've been the most cruel to you. You didn't deserve me cheating or attacking your friends; our family. You're one of the main reasons why I'm so sorry. If you're happy with Shane, then so be it. I'm ready to let that go. And I'll make sure that I'll never be that way ever again. I'm just so sorry that it took so long for me to change. Thank you all for coming out herem and I hope you'll consider my apology." Matt finished as his friends filed out of there. He followed when the show cut to the next segment.

Walking down the hall and entering the locker room, Matt was shocked to see his entire family there. All his closest friend who loved him dearly, and would do anything for him. They were smiling and he took it as a good sign, and permission for him to finally smile. "We forgive you, Matt. Just don't you dare become that fowl, vile, destructive idiot again. And I'm mean it. Never, ever, ever do that again." Violet smiled, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for wanting me to be happy, Matt. Now we can all be happy, as happy as the average family is these days." She pulled away before standing closer to Shane.

"When were we ever the average family?" He asked the brunette as he cracked a grin in her direction.

* * *

**That's it, I hope you enjoyed them all, Angel:)**


End file.
